A fuel cell is basically a galvanic energy conversion device that chemically combines hydrogen or a hydrocarbon fuel and an oxidant within catalytic confines to produce a DC electrical output. In one form of fuel cell, cathode material defines the passageways for the oxidant and anode material defines the passageways for the fuel, and an electrolyte separates the cathode and anode materials. The fuel and oxidant, typically as gases, are then continuously passed through the cell passageways separated from one another, and unused fuel and oxidant discharged from the fuel cell generally also remove the reaction products and heat generated in the cell. Being infeeds, the fuel and oxidant are typically not considered an integral part of the fuel cell itself.
The type of fuel cell for which this invention has direct applicability is known as the solid electrolyte or solid oxide fuel cell, where the electrolyte is in solid form in the fuel cell. In the solid oxide fuel cell, hydrogen or a high order hydrocarbon is used as the fuel and oxygen or air is used as the oxidant, and the operating temperatures of the fuel cell is between 700.degree. and 1,100.degree. C.
The hydrogen reaction on the anode (the negative electrode) with oxide ions generates water with the release of electrons; and the oxygen reaction on the cathode with the electrons effectively forms the oxide ions. Electrons flow from the anode through the appropriate external load to the cathode, and the circuit is closed internally by the transport of oxide ions through the electrolyte. The electrolyte insulates the cathode and anode from one another with respect to electron flow, but permits oxygen ions to flow from the cathode to the anode. Thus, the reactions are, at the: EQU cathode: 1/2O.sub.2 +2e.sup.- .fwdarw.O.sup.-2 ( 1) EQU anode: H.sub.2 +O.sup.-2 .fwdarw.H.sub.2 O+2e.sup.-. (2)
The overall cell reaction is EQU H.sub.2 +1/2O.sub.2 .fwdarw.H.sub.2 O. (3)
In addition to hydrogen, the fuel can be derived from a hydrocarbon such as methane (CH.sub.4) reformed by exposure to steam at 350.degree. C. or above, which initially produces carbon monoxide (CO) and three molecules of hydrogen. As hydrogen is consumed, a shift in reaction occurs to EQU CO+H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.CO.sub.2 +H.sub.2. (4)
The overall reaction of hydrocarbons in the cell is illustrated by EQU CH.sub.4 +2O.sub.2 .fwdarw.CO.sub.2 +2H.sub.2 O. (5)
Inasmuch as the conversion is electrochemical, the thermal limitations of the Carnot cycle are circumvented; therefore efficiencies in the range exceeding 50% fuel heat energy conversion to electrical output can be theoretically obtained. This is much higher than equivalent thermal engines utilizing the same fuel conversion, including even a conventional diesel powered engine.
The electrolyte isolates the fuel and oxidant gases from one another while providing a medium allowing the ionic transfer and voltage buildup across the electrolyte. The electrodes (cathode and anode) provide paths for the internal movement of electrical current within the fuel cell to the cell terminals, which also connect then with an external load. The operating voltage across each cell is of the order of 0.7 volts maximum, so the individual cells must be placed in electrical series to obtain a useful load voltage. A series connection is accomplished between adjacent cells with an interconnect material which isolates the fuel and oxidant gases from one another while yet electronically connects the anode of one cell to the cathode of an adjoining cell. As the active electrochemical generation of electricity takes place only across the electrolyte portions of the fuel cell, any interconnect separation between the cathode and anode in order to provide the series electrical connection between the cells renders that part of the fuel cell electrically nonproductive. The percentage of interconnect to electrolyte wall area defining each cell, if high, could significantly reduce the energy or power densities of such a fuel cell.
Diffusion of the reacting species (fuel or oxidant) through the electrodes to the electrolyte also limits the cell performance. Fuel and oxidant must diffuse away from the flow in the respective passageways through the electrolyte to the reaction sites. The fuel and oxidant diffuse through the electrodes to the electrolyte and react at (or near) the three-phase boundary of the gases, the electrodes (anode or cathode), and electrolyte, where electrochemical conversion occurs. As the hydrogen partial pressure of the fuel gases decreases along the length of the fuel passageways, less voltage is generated near or at the downstream end of the fuel passageways.
While it is possible to thermally and electrically extract great quantities of energy from the fuel, it is also inherently inefficient to extract such energies to the complete depletion of the fuel and oxidant. Complete conversion of the fuel in the fuel cell is thus not sought as it is intrinsically inefficient in the overall output of the cell voltage. For both a single cell and cells in gas flow series, the maximum theoretical voltage decreases along the cell. Practical fuel cells therefore consume only 80 to 90% of the fuel because the cell voltage decreases rapidly as the hydrogen becomes less than 5% of the fuel gas. The reduction in maximum cell voltage as the fuel is consumed is an important limitation.
One proposed series of solid oxide fuel cells utilizes a ceramic support tube, and the electrodes (anode and cathode) and electrolyte are built up as layers on the support tube. The support tube is confined in a sealed housing, and the fuel and oxidant are manifolded to the housing and the reaction products are ported from the housing as required. Depending on the layer build-up, the fuel is either conveyed internally of the support tube and the oxidant is conveyed externally of the support tube (or vice versa). A practical fuel cell unit would be composed of many such tubes supported within an exterior housing, and manifolding would separate and direct the fuel and oxidant proximate the tubes.
A typical support tube might be formed of calcium stabilized zirconia (ZrO.sub.2 +CaO); the cathode typically would be applied to the exterior face of the support tube and might be in the form of lanthanum manganite (LaMnO.sub.3); the electrolyte would be layered over a portion of the cathode, comprised, for example, of yttria-stabilized zirconia (ZrO.sub.2 +Y.sub.2 O.sub.3); and the anode would be layered over the electrolyte comprised, for example, of a cobalt yttria-stabilized zirconia cermet or mixture (Co+ZrO.sub.2 +Y.sub.2 O.sub.3). The oxidant would thereby flow internally of the structural tube while fuel will be circulated externally of the tube. For part of the cell where a series connection was to be made with an adjacent cell, the interconnection would be layered over the cathode at this location instead of the electrolyte and anode, to engage the anode of the adjacent cell. The interconnect might be comprised for example, of lanthanum chromite (LaCrO.sub.3).
To form this type of fuel cell, the support tube must be formed with a high degree of porosity. Even with 40% porosity, the layered anode and cathode represent large diffusion barriers. The diffusion losses increase very steeply at high current densities and represent a limit on current and hence power. The minimum size of the support tube has been about 1 cm in diameter, with a side wall about 1 mm thick. A limiting factor of this support tube core arrangement is the length of path that the current must pass along the cathode and anode materials thereby inducing significant electrical resistant losses. In one effort to minimize this, the respective tubes have been shortened lengthwise and stacked end-to-end on one another, and the anodes and cathodes of the successive respective tubes have been interconnected in a serial fashion with an interconnect. This renders a single tube through which the fuel and/or oxidant passes, while the serial connection produces a higher voltage cumulative of the total number of serially interconnected individual tubes. The current flow is in line with the direction of the fuel and/or oxidant flow, namely axially of the tube configuration.
An alternate construction provides an electrical interconnect at a cordal arc section of the tube connected to the interior anode, for example, whereby adjacent tubes are stacked tangentially adjacent one another to establish a cathode-anode serial arrangement. As the current must pass circumferentially along the cathode and anode materials, significant electrical resistance losses are incurred.
Moreover, the tube supports are nonproductive and heavy so that the power and energy densities suffer when compared to other forms of energy conversion, including even the liquid electrolyte fuel cells more commonly operated at lower temperatures.
In many prior designs of solid oxide fuel cells, a feed tube for the oxidant must fit within the oxidant passageway which thus provides that this passageway must be sufficiently large to receive this tube. The power density of the fuel cells is related to the cell size, so that reduction in cell size provides for higher power density.